We Were Always Meant to be Together
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: Alice comes back from England and finds out she is crushing on Shun at the same time, Shun is crushing on her,not only does his grandfather get in the way, so does other people!Enjoy! ShunxAlice NOTICE PS: I changed the chapter to the correct one!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hiiiiiiiii! This is Marshmellows with my second Bakugan fanficiton! =)

**Everyone:** *clap *clap *clap

**Me:** Yay, now on with the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

It has been a whole year since I've seen the other Brawlers. My plane had just landed and I walked out of the airport. It was good to be back at Wardington city. I went back home to put my suitcase away and then left to go to my favourite spot. It was a little cliff with a beautiful cherry blossom tree. I walked towards the cliff and sat there.

"The view is beautiful…" I whispered.

"I know right?" I heard someone say. I quickly turned around and saw Shun up on the tree.

"Why are you up there?" I asked. He elegantly jumped down and landed beside me. Shun and I had been friends for a very long time. We met each other when we just started school.

"Mine if I join you?" he asked. I could only nod because I was becoming nervous. I was never like that around him before I left to England. He sat down beside me and I blushed slightly so I turned my head away.

Shun's P.O.V.

When I sat down beside her I felt my heart beat faster. Why is that happening? It has never happened before. I turned to look at her and realized she was blushing slightly. She looked so cute. Did I just think that?

"So… umm… are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked her. Tomorrow was the first day of school which it was a start of a new year.

"Yeah I am," Alice smiled. She looked like an angel to me. Then suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hi Shun!" It was Dan. Alice tilted her head and looked at me. I mouthed the word _Dan_ and she nodded, "You wanna come to the café tonight? We're having a party at Runo's and there's going to be so much food!" He sounded so excited. I sometimes wonder if he likes Runo more or food.

"I'll be right there. I'm going to bring someone with me ok?" I asked him.

"Who is it your girlfriend?" Dan questioned. He sounded so immature.

"You'll see, bye" I said and I turned off my phone.

"What did Dan want?" Alice asked me.

"You have anywhere to go tonight?" I asked her. Just in case. I really wanted her to go.

"Nope, why?"

"Cause we're going to the café. The brawlers are having a party tonight." I replied. I saw her eyes light up with happiness and she stood up.

She started to run then stopped.

"Aren't you coming Shun?" she asked. I stood up and ran towards her. I grabbed her hand and we ran together. Her cheeks were rosy and red. I love the way she blushed.

* * *

**Me:** Thanks for reading my first chapter! I don't know when I'm going to update again because of school work but I hope I will soon! I am also sorry it is short but I really wanted to get another story started =)

**Alice and Shun:** Please review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I am back! I've finally got some time to update the story!

**Dan:** Finally

**Runo:** Dan! Don't rush her!

**Me:** Thanks =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

He was holding my hand! Why did I just freak out like? I hope he didn't notice me blushing. We finally got to the Misaki Café. Shun went in first and I hid behind him. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey buddy! What took you so long?" smiled Dan, "So who did you bring with you?" I stepped away from behind Shun and smiled at everyone.

"Alice!" they screamed and they ran towards me. They were all talking at the same time while hugging me that didn't even hear what they were saying.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you again," I said after they were done.

"When did you come back? Why didn't you call us and what were you doing with Shun?" Runo asked. I blushed a bit before I replied. I think Julie saw because she let out a squeal.

"I didn't call Shun. We just happened to be in the same place at the same time," I answered.

"Where were you?" Marucho asked. I didn't want to tell them because that spot was a place only Shun and I knew of. We use to always go there and talk about stuff.

"We met at the mall," Shun replied for me. I looked up at him and he winked. I could only smile at because I was dumbfounded. Since saw him again, I never really looked at him and when I did, I realized how handsome he looked with his honey-brown eyes and his small but nice smile. I should really stop thinking about this. We were only friends and that's how it's going to stay.

"The mall? Why didn't you call me Alice? We could have gone shopping together!" Julie squealed. Julie loved the shopping and shopping with her is pain. She would walk so fast and into so many stores.

"Lets it now!" screamed Dan. He was standing there with a plate and fork.

"Dan! Can't you wait? Alice just came back and all you care about is food?" Runo yelled. I started laughing. They were still the same. At times they would argue but anyone would be able to tell that they were together.

"It's alright Runo, I'm kind of hungry too. Let's eat," I said. Run loosed up. She went up to Dan and wrapped her arm around his.

Shun's P.O.V.

I wish that Dan and Runo were me and Alice. Did I just think that? Alice only thinks of me as a friend. No more, no less.

"Alright! Let's eat," Dan screamed and Marucho turned on the music. Luckily there was no one at the café anymore because if there were, they would be scared away by Dan and his eating habits. After everyone ate, there was some dancing going on. Runo and Dan would dance but Dan would always step on her foot. She would get mad and yell but somehow Dan would always calm her down again. Julie was just sitting there when slow songs would come on. She was probably thinking about Billy. Marucho would sit beside her and try to start a conversation so she wouldn't be sad. There would also be an angel standing by the door with her back against the window. She would stare at Dan and Runo the whole time. I stared at her and she turned around and saw me. Should I ask her to dance? What if she said no? Maybe I should ask her. I wouldn't ever know if she did like me unless I took the first step. I was walking up to her when Julie walked up to me.

"Shun you wanna dance?" she asked joyfully. I didn't want to ruin her mood so I just nodded. I saw Alice look at me but quickly looked away. Her eyes were full of different emotions.

Alice's P.O.V.

I thought Shun was going to ask me to dance. Maybe I was wrong. Why would I care? I don't like him… I think. I saw Shun look at me and I quickly looked away. I pushed the door open and left.

* * *

**Me:** I'm sorry I took so long for this to be updated. I know it's not really long but I'm trying to make it longer each time. Once again I'm sorry. I'll update asap again!

**Shun:** You should have kept writing...

**Me:** I know -_- You didn't have to tell me

**Alice:** Please Review and Comment. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Hi everyone! I am back! I am so sorry for the typing mistakes I had last time and the time before that. I realized the mistakes after I read it again.

**Marucho:** You should be more careful.

**Me:** -_- Yes I know, I'm sorry.

**Marucho:** and check your work.

**Me:** …ok, I know that.

**Marucho:** and use spell check.

**Me:** Ok! I get it. I do use spell check…

**Everyone:** …

**Shun:** Can we get on with the story?

**Alice:** Be patient

**Shun:** Fine…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan.

* * *

Shun's P.O.V.

After the slow music stopped, there was a pop one. Julie started dancing by herself and I ran out the door. I looked around for Alice, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Where is she? Maybe she was at our favourite spot. I ran faster than I've ever ran before. When I got there, I saw that there was no one there.

"Alice!" I yelled, but there was no answer. I slowly walked back to the Misaki café. I walked through the park instead of around it this time. I was looking down the whole time but then I heard something. I looked up and there I saw Alice.

"Alice…" I muttered. She turned around and looked right at me and started to run.

Alice's P.O.V.

I decided to go to the park because Shun wouldn't expect to see me there. I was about to leave when I turned around and saw Shun call me. I started to run. I didn't feel like talking to him. I should have just listened to myself and I shouldn't have got such high hopes. I ran to an alley hoping that Shun wouldn't find me. I kept on running through the alley and found out it was a dead end. I turned back around and standing in front of me was a young man. He had tattoos all over his arms and he didn't seem safe to be around.

"Hello," he whispered. His voice was deep and strong. I took a step back and he took a step forward. I kept on backing up until I hit the wall. He walked right up to me and pushed me harder against the wall. I had no where to run.

"What do you want?" I asked softly. He leaned in close to my face.

"You look beautiful, has anyone ever told you?" he asked. He leaned in closer and was going to kiss me. I was crying softly.

"Don't be scared," he said. I pushed him and started to run but he grabbed on to me and pushed me on to the ground. He was on top of me and held my arms. I couldn't and had no where to run. He leaned in closer.

"Don't you dare touch her!" someone screamed and kicked the young man off of me.

Shun's P.O.V.

I tried following Alice through the alley but I lost her. Then I heard someone say don't be scared. I followed the voice and found a teenager on top of Alice. He was trying to kiss her! No way is that going to happen with me here.

"Don't you dare touch her?" I screamed unexpectedly. I kicked him off of Alice and I bent down beside her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She started to cry even more. She started to hug me. I was a little stiff at first but I loosened up.

"Shun… I'm so glad you came," Alice choked between tears. I almost forgot the young man was still there. I turned to around to look for him, but he wasn't there anymore. Smart move.

"Alice lets go," I whispered and we stood up. We were hugging each other all the way. It made my heart beat faster and I was probably blushing like mad once I realized what happened. We stopped at the park. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my arms around her waist protectively.

"I've got something to tell you," we both said in unison. We both knew what we were both going to say so we hugged each other once again. Being with Alice made me feel whole. She was so warm and she smelled nice to. After what seemed like eternity, I walked her home. I kissed her on the cheek and she blushed which made my heart flutter again. I waited until she went inside before I left.

* * *

**Me:** Yay chapter finished!

**Alice:** …he kissed me

**Shun:** You want me to do it again *smirking

**Runo:** Dan why can't you be like Shun?

**Dan:** Hey! It's not my fault!

**Me:** … alright then… Thanks for reading everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update again and I am sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. =) Please forgive me and also review and comment! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I hope no one is mad

**Shun:** They should be

**Alice:** Hey don't be so mean

**Shun:** fine…

**Dan:** The sooner you start, the sooner I get to leave and eat

**Runo:** Is eating all you ever think about?

**Me:** … ok then… let's start!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

"Wake up Alice," I sat up on my bed and opened the door.

"Alright grandfather, I'll be down in a minute," I went to brush my teeth, wash my face and took a shower. I went back into my room and changed into my uniform. It was skirt and a polo top. I ran downstairs.

"Good morning grandfather," I said politely. I ate my breakfast quickly.

"What's the hurry Alice?" my grandfather asked. I got my backpack and was already at the door. I peeked outside and saw Shun there.

"Shun's waiting for me. I'll see you after school!" I said excitedly and left the house.

Shun's P.O.V.

I saw Alice look out from her house. I smiled to myself. She looked amazing in her uniform even though all the girls wore the same thing. She closed the door behind her and ran to me. I opened my arms to give her a hug.

"Good morning Alice," I whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," she whispered back. We stopped hugging and started walking to our favourite spot together. Her hand was in mine and it seemed so perfect. She was the only girl for me and all I need is her. When we got to the spot, I carried her and jumped up to the tree. It was kind of like a routine we had. We would do that every time.

"I know I say this every time I'm up here but it's beautiful," Alice said softly.

"So are you," I smirked. She looked at me and blushed. I loved seeing her like this. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. We were like that for quite a while. Nothing could separate us.

"We have to go now Alice," I said. She looked at her watch and nodded. I carried her and jumped off. Then I grabbed her hand and we started running.

Alice's P.O.V.

Shun makes me whole and warm inside. I couldn't keep my eyes off him when we were running to school. I stopped starring when we got there.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" people cried. It was Julie and Runo.

"When did you guys end up together?" asked Runo. I blushed and said, "Umm… just yesterday." Then Dan came and started asking Shun all these questions. Shun stayed calm and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Man, I never knew you would have a girlfriend," Dan said. Runo came to him and pecked him on the cheeks. He blushed and didn't say anything else. The bell rang and we all went into the school. Then suddenly a mob of people started screaming.

"SHUN!" I looked at Shun, but he wasn't freaking out at all. The girls started screaming and jumping up and down but they stopped once they saw Shun and me holding hands.

"Wait, Shun… but how? I thought we were going to date one day," people started shouting randomly. It was crazy. Shun let go of my hand and wrapped his hand around me.

"This is Alice, my girlfriend," he said coolly. Then we all walked away.

"It's alright Alice. Don't' get jealous," he was joking and I knew it.

"Who said I was?" I asked. We walked to our lockers and went to class. I had first period with Julie and Runo, which was great! We went into the classroom and sat down. Julie sat behind Runo and me. Then a girl walked up to me.

"Who do you think you are? You're not good enough to be Shun's girlfriend," the girl said. She had navy blue hair that reminded me of Shun's mom.

"Hey! Back off!" Runo screamed at her. She was about to stand up but I got her to not.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't need to know. Just know that you and Shun will be over very soon," she said and sat back at her seat. I was worried. Was Shun going to dump me?

"Alice don't worry about her," During my whole school day, all I could think about was Shun dumping me. I'm not pretty, or strong, or fast or anything like Shun.

Shun's P.O.V.

I saw Alice by her locker packing slowly. I wrapped my arms around her waist but for some reason she stopped me once she felt my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Would you dump me for another girl?" she questioned. I was surprised. Why would she think that.

"No, of course not," I said and she looked I bit relieved.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again.

"Nothing, don't' worry about it," she said. Once she packed up I took her for ice cream and to the park. She looked a lot happier buy the time I took her home.

"Thanks Shun. See you tomorrow," Alice smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I watched her until she went home. Then I went home.

"Hi Grandpa," I said when I went into the kitchen. There beside my grandfather was a girl. She had navy blue hair.

"Shun. This is Fabia Sheen and she is now your new girlfriend," he said. I couldn't believe it.

"What?" I screamed at him, "You know Alice and I are together right now,"

"I know Shun, but she isn't I don't know, what I want. Fabia is different. She's a ninja in training just like you. Two ninjas together isn't it perfect," my grandpa said.

"Are you crazy? I am never going to date her. Alice is the only one for me and she's the only one I care about," I yelled. Then the Fabia girl pretended to cry, but my grandpa was too dumb to see it.

"Go to your room! Now Shun, and don't' come out until tomorrow morning!" he yelled.

"Why should I?" I screamed back at him. I was so angry. He wasn't even thinking about how I felt. My grandpa got a sword and pointed it at me. What was he doing? Does he care about the girl's feelings more than mine?

"Off to your room!" he screamed angrily. He followed me up to my room. He went inside and locked all my windows and the door when he left. I had no where to go.

"Alice…" I whispered as I picked up one of the photos I had of her on my desk. There is no way Fabia is going to replace Alice in my heart.

* * *

**Me:** It's finished! =) I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes

**Marucho:** You shouldn't have any

**Me:** I know… don't' go on and on again

**Alice:** *sniff

**Shun:** It's alright. There's no way Marshmellows going to make me go out with her.

**Me:** He's right; I'm not a ShunxFabis fan. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and please continue to read!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry again for not updating. Plz don't be mad. I'm getting a lot of homework and projects lately.

**Dan:** Stop apologizing and get on with the story.

**Me:** … but I'm not done.

**Dan:** O well

**Runo:** Just let the girl finish!

**Me:** I'm soooo sorry. I feel so bad.

**Dan: **Well then lets…

**Runo:** DAN! (Chases after him)

**Me:** … ok then… Time to begin my next chapter everyone and thank you to all those who have been reviewing over and over again and reading =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan

* * *

Shun's P.O.V.

It was time to wait for Alice outside. Should I tell her about Fabia and my grandfather? I didn't want her to leave me. I can't live without her but maybe she'll understand. After all, I'm not really dating Fabia. It isn't my choice.

"Good morning Shun!" Alice smiled and hugged me. I didn't even realize she came out.

"Hi Alice," I said while stroking her soft, orange hair. I couldn't tell her. I didn't like seeing her upset.

"Shun, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. I should stop really stop dazing off.

"uhh… ya I'm fine Alice. Let's start walking" I held her hand in mine and we started to walk. She didn't seem convinced but if she doesn't asks, I'm not going to worry about it for now.

Alice's P.O.V.

Shun seemed more quiet than usual. I didn't want to bother him if he didn't want to tell me. I should just give him some space, but that doesn't mean I can't care and ask right? We got to the school and I was just about to ask him about it but he suddenly seemed kind of tense.

"Umm… Alice, I've got to go to class early today. I'll see you later," He gave me a peck on the cheek and left. What was up with Shun?

"Alice!" I turned around and saw Runo running towards me with Dan beside her.

"Hi Runo," I said.

"Alice, you alright? You look kind of I don't know… different," she was worried about me and I didn't want her to be so I just smiled at her.

"I'm fine Runo, don't worry. Let's go to our locker and look for Julie," We left Dan and went to our lockers. When I got all my stuff and closed my locker, I saw that same girl.

"You look quite happy today," she was angry and I knew it. Why would she be angry at me though? She left and Runo told me not to worry about it. Shun did seem kind of suspicious today. Is he really dating that girl? All I thought about was him the whole day. I didn't see him at lunch and I couldn't find him. Runo and Julie knew something was wrong and kept asking me. I wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

Shun's P.O.V.

I've been trying to avoid Fabia and Alice the whole day. If either one of them saw me with the other, Alice would find out. I should tell Alice. I saw her at her locker so I went up to her and waited until she was done packing.

"Alice, there's something I've got to tell you…" I started but then I saw Fabia coming.

"Shun, you alright? What is it?" she asked me. I took her hand and we ran. Alice looked clueless and somewhat annoyed. When we got outside she stopped.

"What's wrong Shun? You've been acting different today and you weren't even there at lunch," Alice sounded upset and I didn't like that. What am I going to tell her? She seemed really annoyed and that wasn't the Alice I knew. I totally blew it. I should have told her earlier but what if she won't listen to me now?

"If you aren't going to tell me, fine," she said and she started to walk away. I grabbed her risk.

"Let go of me Shun, I don't want to talk to you right now," I couldn't blame her for being pissed. She tried getting away from me.

"Alice… I'm sorry. Please don't be mad," I hope she understood.

"What do you mean? Shun, what did you do?" Alice was close to tears. I hate seeing her like this, but if I told her about Fabia, then she would freak.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Alice stopped struggling to get away from me, "My grandfather wants me to date someone else,"

"That's right," Fabia said. I didn't even know she was there and I didn't like it at all.

Alice's P.O.V.

Could this girl be Fabia?

"Shun…" I didn't know what to say. Was he cheating on me the whole time?

"Alice, I'm Shun's girlfriend. I meant what I said before," she smirked.

"No, you're not. The only one for me is Alice and you'll just have to deal with it," now Shun was angry. He took my hand and we started walking away. That was it. Nothing happened. No fight, no nothing. Shun walked me to our favourite spot and we took our usual seats.

"Shun, why did you lie?" I asked him. I wasn't looking at him because I was afraid I might cry.

"Alice, you've got to believe me, nothings happening between us and nothing will ever. No matter what my grandfather is going to do to me, I don't care. You're the only one I'll ever go out with. You're the only one for me," I couldn't help but believe him. I started to cry and he came to hug me. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, well until it was dark. Then he walked me home.

Shun's P.O.V.

That went out better than I thought. I was expecting Alice to be furious at me. I went home and opened the door. Once I did, I regretted it because my grandpa was standing there looking angrier than ever.

"Shun Kazami, what do you think you're doing? Disobeying me!" my grandpa kept yelling and yelling but I ignored him and went up to my room. He can't tell me who I should go out with. My grandpa then came up to my room.

"Shun, you will go out with Fabia. You're going to the movies with her tomorrow night," he said and then he left, but tomorrow night I promised Alice to go star gazing with her because she had a day off. Now what am I suppose to do?

* * *

**Me:** Once again I am so sorry for not updating sooner and I am sorry for any typing mistakes.

**Shun:** You're saying sorry too much.

**Me:** I know and now don't go lecturing me like Marucho -_-

**Shun:** You should stop...

**Alice:** Shun stop.

**Shun:** Alright

**Me:** Is Alice the only one you listen to?

**Shun:** Maybe

**Me:** whatever... Thanks for reading everyone and please review! I love reading reviews =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** I am so happy I don't have to be sorry this time for not updating soon enough.

**Shun:** Finally…

**Marucho:** Yay, no lecturing

**Me:** -_-

**Alice:** Let's just start the story

**Me:** Good idea! Thanks to everyone who have been reading and reviewing/commenting!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan

* * *

Shun's P.O.V.

I ate dinner in my room and then took a shower. I didn't want to face my grandfather. I'm supposed to be meeting with Alice, but now I've got a date with Fabia… great. After I finished my homework, I went on the chatroom. Everyone was on talking about random things. Alice didn't seem mad.

Alice: Hi Shun!

Dan: Hey Shun! Where were you?

Runo: Oh don't you change the subject! I don't even know why I can date a pig like you!

Dan: Hey!

I completely have no idea what they were talking about. They just continued arguing and arguing. Billy was too busy talking to Julie and Marucho was trying to stop Runo and Dan's argument.

Alice: Shun, are you alright?

Me: Oh… umm ya… I'm fine.

Should I tell her about tomorrow? I really don't want to disappoint her and if I tell her then she would think I'm cheating on her.

Alice: So… did you fix the problem with your grandpa?

Me: Ummm… ya. Don't worry about it. I've got to go now. I'll cya tomorrow.

Alice: Bye…

She didn't seem convinced when I left. I'll think about it tomorrow morning.

_Next Morning_

I was waiting outside for Alice again. When she came out, we started walking together. I decided to tell her I was busy tonight. That wouldn't be exactly lying to her.

"Alice, I can't go with you tonight. I'm busy,"

"It's alright, we can go next time," she smiled and held my hand. She wasn't mad. I had a great day with her today. I didn't have to worry about anything. We ate lunch together with the rest of the brawlers.

"Hey guys," Joe said happily as he ran to us.

"Hi," we all greeted. He seemed extremely happy today.

"Guess what? I've got a girlfriend!" he exclaimed. We all knew who it was, Chan-Lee. Joe has been crushing on her for so long. He's finally got what he wanted, just like how I finally got what I wanted, Alice.

Alice's P.O.V.

Before Shun left, because he was busy, he took me home. He can be so sweet at times. He tried making me laugh on the way. I could tell he felt bad for not being able to spend time with me. There's always next week.

(I know Alice's P.O.V. is very short. I'm sorry. This chapter is more about Shun's thoughts.)

Shun's P.O.V.

I took Alice home and snuck back in the house. If my grandpa didn't hear me then I wouldn't have to go.

"Shun! It's time to go meet Fabia," How did my grandpa hear me. Well he is a ninja… but he's old.

"Alright…" I left and walked towards the mall. I knew I had to go because somehow my grandpa will find me. When I got there, I saw Fabia. She was in a pink dress. Yuck. I know Alice wouldn't ever wear that.

"Shun!" she yelled and ran towards me. When she came, she hugged me. I pulled her off of me, but she kept on holding on. She was also somewhat ninja so she was strong.

"Let's go watch a romantic movie,"

"No way," I said. There's no way I'm going to be doing that with her, but then she go out her phone. I didn't want my grandpa to know that I'm not listening to him because he's been really mad lately. Mad + grandpa= not good… So we had to watch a romantic movie. She tried kissing me a few times, but I stopped her every time she tried. After the movie, it was dark outside.

"That was so romantic," she squeaked. I didn't even pay attention to the movie. I was kind of busy texting Alice. I kept telling her I was sorry. She didn't mind. That's one of the things I liked about Alice. I was too busy in my thoughts to notice that we were in the park. Before I knew what was happening, Fabia pushed me on to the bench. That's what happens when you're too busy thinking about your girlfriend. You get distracted. She brought taped with her and she taped my hands together. I didn't want to attack but taping my hands together is going too far. I kicked her and she fell. I started to run out of the park and into the city. The many people slowed me down. I was going to run into the supermarket to hide when a bunch of buff men stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fabia asked. This is just great. The men held on to me and pinned me against the wall. Fabia seemed like she was paying attention to something else at the same time I wonder what. The men threw me against the wall and started to hit me. I knew I could fight back but then I stopped myself because I knew Alice didn't like it when I fought people.

Alice's P.O.V.

My grandfather asked me to buy some things at the supermarket so I did. When I was done paying for the food, it was already dark outside. Then I saw Shun on the ground with his back against the wall… and Fabia was there too! She leaned in and kissed him.

"Shun…" Once I said his name, he turned around and saw me.

"Alice… I can explain. It wasn't me. She made me kiss her,"

Shun's P.O.V.

Before I knew what happened, Fabia kissed me. I was too weak to fight back. Then Alice came and saw. I couldn't believe it. Can things get any worse? She started running away and I ran after her. The tape broke off my hands and Fabia didn't even bother stopping me. When I turned back, I saw her standing there smirking. I chased Alice all the way until her house. I grabbed her wrists and she tried pulling away.

"Alice, listen to me, please…"

"Shun, there's no explaining left to do Shun. I get the point, you like Fabia. You could have…" she started but I couldn't take it.

"No Alice, listen. You got it all wrong. I…"

"No, you listen. It's over Shun. If you're going to lie and cheat on me, it's not going to work out,"

"Alice! You don't get it. It isn't what it seems," I was desperate and angry at the same time. I couldn't control myself. If Alice broke up with me, I wouldn't know what to do. She was crying softly.

"Shun, just let go please…" I turned away from her. I didn't want to let her go, but then she kissed me on the cheek. I turned to her surprised, but that was my mistake. She was surprised at what she did, but she took the chance to run back into her house. I dropped to the ground. Was this it? Tears started running down my face. It's all my grandpa's fault, or was it mine for not telling her in the first place?

* * *

**Me:** There are going to be twists and turns in this story!

**Shun: **I can see that… *sigh

**Me:** There's always going to be a happy ending to my stories =)

**Shun:** *grunt

**Me:** Alright I'm sorry for making you and Alice suffer, but good things happen to good people =)

**Shun:** *ignore and leaves

**Me:** uhhh… well thanks for reading my story and please review and comment. I'll update asap! Thanks again! (sorry for any mistakes)


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, because I've been getting a lot of work lately. Sorry again.

**Dan:** Here we go again…

**Runo:** *glare

**Dan:** I mean it's alright, don't worry about it.

**Runo:** Alright let's start the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan

* * *

Shun's P.O.V.

It's been a whole month since that thing happened. I don't even want to talk about it. My grandfather finally believed me after I told him a million times and Alice has been avoiding me. I tried knocking on her door, but her grandfather would say she isn't home. I haven't talked to her for a whole month and I can't stand it anymore.

"Hey Shun, catch!" Dan yelled and threw a paper ball at me. Luckily I caught it or it would have hit my eye. We were in class and it was almost the end of first period. I've got to try talking to Alice in second period. The rest of the brawlers have been asking us what was wrong, but I didn't say anything.

"Dan, what was that for?" I screamed at him. I was already frustrated and I didn't need him to make things worse for me.

"Sorry," he said, "What were you thinking about, or should I say who?"

"Shut up Dan," Luckily the bell rang and I left. When I got to my second period class I saw Alice sitting at her desk. I was about to walk up to her when a guy beat me to it. I hope he isn't asking Alice out, but even if he did, Alice would say yes… I think.

Alice's P.O.V.

I've been avoiding Shun for the past month and I think he noticed. Why am I still thinking about him? Suddenly a boy walked up to me. I was expecting it to be Shun so I was getting ready to leave, but it wasn't.

"Hello," he said.

"Umm… hi, I'm Alice. I've never seen you before, are you new to the school?"

"Uh-huh. My name is Ren Krawler. Is anyone sitting here?" Usually Shun would be sitting there, but I'm not really in the mood to deal with Shun.

"No, you can sit here if you want," I then turned around and saw Shun staring at us, but he quickly turned away and went to sit next to Dan, who just came in with chips in his hands. Ren and I started talking about things and I've got to admit, we had things in common and he actually made me feel better. I was smiling again by the time it was lunch.

"Hey Runo!" Runo was standing at her locker with Dan.

"Hi Dan," I said as I walked towards them. Then I saw Shun at his locker and I changed my direction. I didn't want to talk to him… well I kind of did at the same time.

"Alice!" It was Shun. I pretended not to hear but he came after me and stopped me.

"I'm really sorry about you know what, but it wasn't my fault," He's going on about this again. It isn't that I don't believe him… well I didn't but how could I? I saw what happened with my own eyes.

"Hey Alice," It was Ren.

"Who's that?" Shun asked quietly.

"It's my new friend. Ren this is Shun, and Shun, this is Ren," I introduced them to each other and I could tell Shun didn't like the idea of this.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go put stuff in my locker," I left those two alone.

Shun's P.O.V.

I didn't like the idea of Alice being with another guy. He didn't look like the kind of guy you would want to be around.

"So, are you Alice's ex-boyfriend?" he asked. How did he know?

"It's kind of obvious you care about her and that you're jealous," he added. I stayed quiet.

"What do you want from Alice?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you what I want. I want her to trust me, and I want to get as close to her as possible," Ren answered. That did not sound good.

"Then what…?" I questioned. I didn't want him to see that I was angry. Less talking would be better.

"Then I'll kill her," I was shocked. Why would he want to do that? "You must be wondering why I want to do that. It's easy. Think hard Shun. Are you sure you've never seen me before?" Then he left. I stood there by myself in the hallway and I was thinking. Then I realized I have seen him before. He was in my kindergarten class! What did I do though? Then I remembered. My mom use to tell me not to go close to Ren's dad or him. Ren's dad tried dating my mom before, but it didn't work. She found someone better and it was my dad. Ren's dad was very mad and killed my dad. Of course he got arrested. My mom got sick because of all the work she had to do to take care of me and died. Now Ren wants to kill the most important thing to me, Alice…

"Shun?"

"Huh? Oh Alice, you're back," I was still freaking out about the fact that Ren was going to kill her. I had to tell her.

"Look Alice, Ren is going to kill you," I said quickly.

"Shun, what's wrong with you? Just because I've been spending more time with Ren that doesn't mean that you have to lie about him!" she yelled angrily. I should have known she wouldn't believe. What was I thinking?

"Alice, I'm really telling you the truth. Please believe me," I pleaded. Alice shook her head and then she said calmly, "Look Shun. It's over between you and me. Lying about someone else isn't going to make me like you again," Then she left to I don't know where. Alice didn't believe me anymore and like she's ever going to trust me again now. I've got to protect her even though she won't believe me because I love her.

* * *

**Me: **I made up the killing thing on the spot so it sounded kind of bad, sorry.

**Shun:** Kind of bad?

**Me: **Maybe it was more than kind of bad. -_-

**Alice:** Ren's in the story now…?

**Me:** Yup. I know it's kind of random. I was going to put Klaus, but then I changed my mind. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone and sorry for the late update and for the short chapter.

**Shun and Alice: **Please review and comment! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** Alright! I'm back!

**Dan:** Great… *cough not *cough

**Me:** You're mean. Don't talk to me

**Dan:** Alright fine.

**Me:** *Ignore

**Dan:** I said, alright fine!

**Me:** *Ignore =)

**Dan****:** I SAID…

**Runo:** GIVE IT A BREAK! SHE'S GIVING YOU THE SILENT TREATMENT

**Dan:** I KNOW THAT!

**Runo:** Ya… totally.

* * *

**Me:** Please enjoy the next chapter everyone and thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing!

**Dan:** You talk to them and not me?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bakugan

**Alice's P.O.V.**** (I decided to bold it so it's easier to see =))**

I don't get why Shun has to be all jealous all of a sudden. He had his chance and he blew it with another girl. To tell the truth, I'm not completely over him, but I've got to move on.

"Alice, is it alright if you bring the drinks to table #16?" Runo asked me. I was working at the Misaki café after school.

"Sure Runo," I took the cups and placed it on a tray. Then I brought it to a table full of boys.

"Hi Alice, are you dating anyone at the moment, because if you are not, you might want to consider me being your boyfriend," one of the boys asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," I gave them a sweet smile and placed the drinks down before I walked away. I don't get why there are so many boys asking me out. I mean, I'm not that pretty or anything they say. Runo and Julie is everything they say too and even more. As I was walking back to the counter, I was lost in my thoughts and bumped into someone. I was going to fall backwards, but they caught me before I did. I looked up and saw it was Shun.

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered and lightly unwrapped his hand around my waist. I didn't want to look at him because whenever I did, I get caught in his beautiful honey brown eyes. It's over between me and him and I should stop thinking about it. I walked to another table to take their order.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was busy thinking about Alice and that was the only reason why I bumped into her. She pushed my hand away from her and just left. I sat down at our regular table and saw that Dan and Marucho were there too.

"What was that man?" Dan asked me. I wasn't in the mood to talk so I just shrugged.

"Dude, I know you still like her, so why can't you just make up?" I was angry at him. Does her think it's that easy.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY? IF IT WAS THAN YOU WOULDN'T BE ON AND OFF ALL THE TIME WITH RUNO!" I yelled at him. He looked kind of scared at my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Dan,"

"It's alright. I know what you said is true. It is hard, I don't know how to make Runo happy and really try to but brawling and food is sometimes what I only think about," Dan wasn't mad. He needed help to.

"Ummm… guys, I'm going to go now. Bye," Marucho said. I completely forgot that he was there.

"Sorry Marucho, bye," I said.

"Ya bye Marucho, see you tomorrow," Dan half screamed. This is really hurting my head. I've never exactly screamed like that before.

"What do you think I should do?" Dan asked me. He was desperate because Runo and he had a fight yesterday.

"I'm not exactly the one to ask," I told him. He nodded. I saw Alice serving people and stared at her without me even knowing.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I've been going around taking people's orders for the pass hour. There are so many people here that some people were waiting to be seated. I walked towards the door to seat the people. As I was doing so, I heard Dan and Shun talking about Dan's problems. That's why Runo seemed so upset today. I seated the people and went to the kitchen to find Runo.

"Hey Runo, I think Dan needs something," I said.

"He can get it himself," she pouted and left to his table. I giggled softly.

"Runo and Dan are so cute together," Julie squeaked.

"I know," I agreed and I was about to walk away.

"You, know. You and Shun are too," she said. I pretended not to hear and left the kitchen. As I got outside, I saw Ren at the doorway.

"Hi Ren, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Hi Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to eat together," he asked. I saw Shun glare at him from the corner of my eye. I didn't like seeing him angry but something made me say yes.

"Alright sure Ren, I'll go change since my shift is over," I walked away and went upstairs of Runo's house to change. I saw Julie upstairs too.

"You're only doing this to make Shun angry," she said.

"That's not true. I don't even think about him now…" I trailed off. She just nodded and left. She wasn't bubbly like how she usually was. I changed and went back downstairs.

"Let's go, Bye guys!" I waved and Ren and I left.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she said yes to Ren. I knew she didn't want to go. Then why did she do it? Should I follow them?

"Shun, if you want her back, let's follow them," Dan whispered. I nodded and we left. I can't believe Dan and I are actually doing this.

* * *

**Me: **Yay! Another chapter done!

**Shun:** I sound like a stalker…

**Alice:** You're just being protective.

**Shun:** *blush

**Me:** AWWWWWWWWWW

**Shun and Alice:** ….

**Me:** Anyways, thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes! Please review and comment and I'll update asap again! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **I couldn't help but write another chapter! (I've got to do my homework xD)

**Marucho:** You know you should finish your homework first

**Me:** I know…. I'm almost done =)

**Marucho:** alright…

**Julie:** We should really go shopping!

**Me and Marucho:** *stare

**Julie:** What?

**Shun:** Can we get on with the story; I want to know what happens!

**Alice:** I'll do the disclaimer! **DISCLAIMER:** Marshmellows does not own Bakugan.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Ren and I walked into a fancy restaurant. It must be expensive so I stopped.

"Why don't we go to another place," I offered. I didn't know if I had enough money.

"Don't worry, it's not that expensive. Besides, I have enough money and I'm the one who asked you," he replied.

"I don't know…" I didn't want him to think that I'm the kind of girl who only cared about money. He took my hand and pulled me inside. I was tense at first because no one's ever done that to me except for Shun. Thinking about the first time Shun and I held hands made me blush, but I shook it off. The waiter inside took us to two seats by the window and gave us menus. Everything on the menu was above ten dollars!

"So what do you want to eat?" Ren asked me.

"I don't know. Whatever you want," I smiled at him and he looked back at the menu. I turned towards the window and started to daze off.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"They went inside," Dan told me, like I didn't see it myself.

"I have eyes you know," He wasn't paying attention though. He was too busy staring the menu and what kind of food there was. He dragged me inside the restaurant and a waiter seated us. Luckily it was close to Alice's table, but far enough so that they couldn't see us.

"Dan, don't order too much, we won't have enough money," I warned him.

"Alright fine…" he muttered something under his breath but he knew I was right. Alice's and Ren's food came first. Then our sandwiches came. Ren must be rich because they sure ordered a lot. Alice was barely eating, but Ren was like a pig. I might be over exaggerating a bit… We ate our sandwiches quietly.

"So… about Runo. Do you think I should give her flowers and apologize?" Dan asked me.

"I guess that would do or you can give her something else," I answered. I looked outside the window and saw a jewelry shop.

"Wait here Dan," I told him and ran off before he could answer. I ran across the street and looked at the display. There was a black choker with a small raindrop shaped diamond. I ran into the store.

"How much is the choker outside?" I asked. It would be a perfect gift for Alice. I knew I should be helping Dan, but I couldn't resist. The lady told me the price (I don't know how much it costs… pretend it's a lot).

"Can you print the names Shun and Alice on the back of it and then write I love you?" I asked the person hopefully.

"Yes, you'll have to wait a moment and it'll cost more," she answered. I nodded and paid her the money. When I got the choker, I ran back across the street and back to where Dan was.

"What was that?" Dan asked me.

"Nothing," I said coolly, incase he suspected. Well a normal person would, but knowing Dan, he wouldn't. He started asking me questions about Runo, but the only thing on my mind was the choker and Alice.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

We've been talking for a long time and I realized what a great guy Ren was. He was almost like Shun.

"Alice, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ren said softly.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I can take care of you. I know there are a lot of boys out there, but I might be the one you're looking for," he said. If I said no, he would be disappointed. I sat there quietly. I looked into his eyes and he was eager. Maybe I should give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance…

"You don't have to answer me so quickly," he said. This would be a good opportunity to forget about Shun and have someone like him at the same time. I don't want him to think I feel pity towards him though.

"Sure Ren, I'll give you that chance," I saw his smile grow big.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was going to go to the washroom while Dan paid but I stopped. I heard Alice and Ren talking.

"Alice, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ren said softly.

"What is it?" she asked him. Oh no! Is he going to ask her out?

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I can take care of you. I know there are a lot of boys out there, but I might be the one you're looking for," he said. Grrr… he's asking out my Alice, my ex-girlfriend that I haven't gave up on yet! Alice didn't say anything for a while.

"You don't have to answer me so quickly," he said. Stop putting on your stupid act! I couldn't take it but if Alice saw me here, she would just get angry at me. That's one thing I don't want to happen.

"Sure Ren, I'll give you that chance," I heard a sweet voice say. I didn't want to admit it, but Alice just said yes to Ren. I quickly hid behind the wall as they got up hand in hand. Alice's hand was suppose to fit my hand; her heart was suppose to fit with my heart. I watched them leave together. Ren's hand was around her waist and they were talking together happily. I slowly walked back to Dan.

"Shun…" Dan started, but didn't continue.

"I know… I saw," I told him. I walked out the door and Dan followed me. We started walking together in the city. It was past ten and I wasn't home before twelve. I should have stopped him, I should have told Alice I loved her more, I should have punched Fabia and her minions when I got the chance. It was to late now.

* * *

**Me:** So how did everyone like it?

**Runo:** Wow… for once, Dan only ate a sandwich.

**Dan:** I can do that anytime.

**Runo:** Ya right.

**Me:** I've got to agree with Runo, you practically raid and ate everything in my fridge…

**Dan:** I was hungry.

**Me:** …. Ok… Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it and please review and comment! I'll update asap!


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** Hi everyone! Thank you to all those who have been reviewing and being supportive! =)

**Alice:** It's great to see everyone back again!

**Shun:** So… where's Dan and Runo?

**Dan:** Oooooo, tuna sandwich, wait never mind, I want ice cream, no wait I want that chicken!

**Runo:** grrrrr *glare

**Dan:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Me:** What was that?

**Alice:** I think that was Dan… I'll go see what happened.

**Shun:** I'll come.

**Me:** Alright then… on with the story…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan.

* * *

**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I walked to the school by myself… I know that was kind of obvious. I missed walking with Alice. When I got to school, I saw Alice by her locker… with Ren. Whenever I saw them together, I got jealous. Alice was leaning on her locker while Ren was standing beside her, one hand on the locker. I heard them laughing. My heart started to hurt. I can't believe she said yes.

"Hey Shun," I looked up to see Ren with Alice in his arms.

"Shun, Ren and I am officially dating now," Alice announced. I don't know if she did it on purpose or if she did it by accident. All I knew was that it really hurt.

"Hi guys!" I saw the rest of the brawlers coming towards us and stopped when they saw Alice with Ren.

"Hey guys, Ren is my new boyfriend," she said again._ Ren is my new boyfriend… Ren is my new boyfriend…_ I couldn't get her voice saying that out of my head.

"Oh, that's nice," Runo commented. Julie didn't say anything.

"I'm going to class," I said and left. I sat at my seat and took out the choker I was going to give her from my pocket. I'm always going to keep it with me until I give it to her. It's probably not anytime soon.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The brawlers looked shocked when I told them that Ren was my new boyfriend. They weren't expecting it, not that I was. Runo and Julie gave me a look that meant we had to talk.

"Ren, I'll be right back," I told him and went after Runo and Julie.

I'll wait for you in class!" I heard Ren yell. Runo and Julie were waiting by the janitor's closet.

"Alice, are you out of your mind?" Runo yelled at me.

"Ya Alice, I thought you and Shun were meant to be," Julie added. I shook my head.

"He had his chance. He blew it with Fabia," I told them. They looked surprised. That was when I realized I didn't tell them about Fabia.

"Alice, are you sure?" Julie asked. I nodded.

"Shun's been hiding a lot of things before that happened. This was probably one of them," I said sadly.

"I know you still love him. You can't hide that fact," Runo told me. I can't love him. Is he worth it? Yes he is, he's worth more than anything I have, but I'm not like that to him.

"Sorry," I said and then left. They stood there staring at me as I walked away.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Soon Dan came in and sat down beside me. I didn't look at him.

"Buddy, cheer up. It won't last long," he tried sounding cheery, but it didn't work.

"You know what Ren's going to do to Alice? He's going to kill her!" I half screamed angrily. I didn't want other people to hear us.

"Are you serious?" Dan screamed. Everyone stared at us and went back to their own thing after we started whispering again.

"Shush Dan. Yes it's true. Ren told me himself," I told him then as if on cue, Ren walked in.

"Hi Shun," he said with a smirk on his face. I didn't say anything back at him. I had to control my anger. Alice wouldn't be happy if she knew I yelled at her boyfriend.

"You don't have to ignore me you know. I know you're not deaf and you know my plan is coming along nicely. You should also know that there's nothing you can do to stop me," he smiled and then left as if nothing happened. Then Alice walked into the classroom and sat down beside Ren. They started talking together and Alice seemed upset about something.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was kind of upset and took my seat next to Ren without glancing at Shun.

"What's wrong Princess?" Ren asked me. I shivered. Shun has never called me that before, but he has called me sugar and honey a few times. Maybe I'm not over him after all.

"It's nothing," I told him.

"I'll take you for ice cream after school," I gave him a small smile and the teacher came in. He couldn't make me smile like how Shun did. I give him credit for trying though. He had a different lunch than me and so did all the other brawlers except Shun. I saw him by his locker when I was putting my stuff away. I missed talking to him.

"Hi Shun… you want to eat together?" I asked him. He looked kind of surprised but recovered quickly.

"Sure… let's go by that tree outside," he suggested. I nodded and we walked to the tree together. It was cold outside and was going to snow soon.

"I…" we both said in unison.

"You go first," I said to him.

"Oh… umm… I was just going to ask if you were going to be working at the café today," he asked. I knew that wasn't what he was going to tell me.

"Yes," I said disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. He could always see through me, but he had probably moved on. He stopped complaining about Ren and about everything else.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I couldn't tell her I love her. I knew she was dating someone else, she knew she was dating someone else. She's moved on and so should I.

"It's getting chilly out here. Let's go back inside," I said. I looked at her chestnut brown eyes and saw how beautiful she was. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but I had to.

"I'm sorry…" I started.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. I looked at her like she had grown two heads. Why is she saying sorry?

"I never meant to yell at you. We've both moved on and maybe we should just be friends again," she said. We both moved on? So she has moved on and she thinks I have too. Maybe I should keep it that way, for the sake of making her happy.

"Let's go," I said and I left. She came after me and we started talking like we use to, but it was different. There was tension and we were afraid of offending each other. It wasn't comfortable talking, it was like a teacher and student talk. As long as she is happy, I'll be too.

* * *

**Me:** I'm done chapter 10. I don't know how long this story is going to be. xD

**Shun:** Smart… if it's gazillion chapters, I'm quitting.

**Alice:** But if you quit, then I will have to end up with Ren.

**Shun: **No! Never mind… I mean… I changed my mind. *blush

**Me:** Hehe… alright then. Thanks for reading everyone! Please comment and review. I really appreciate it! =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a longggggggggg while. I've been getting a lot of projects and homework lately.

**Dan:** Here we go again =/

**Me:** -_-

**Shun:** Just leave her alone.

**Dan:** Why should I?

**Shun: **Cause I'll go get Runo

**Dan:** I'll go get Alice.

**Shun:** so what? *blush

**Dan:** Alice is too nice to have me beat up. She'll get mad at you

**Shun:** Fine.

**Me:** Alright… can you guys talk somewhere else?

**Shun and Dan: **NO!

**Me:** Alright… don't yell… So here's what happened over the last few chapters if you forgot.

Alice came back from England. Alice and Shun date. Shun's grandfather doesn't like that. Fabia comes and messes things up.

Then Ren comes and goes out with Alice.

Now yeah… Let's Begin!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan!

* * *

**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

It's been two months since Ren and Alice were dating and he still hadn't made his move yet. It was the beginning of Christmas Holidays and we were at the Misaki café except of Ren. Alice was serving people like usual. She's over me and I should be over her too. I've been trying to make her feel like I've moved on but I don't know if it's working. I just want her to be happy. I watch her shift from table to table elegantly.

"Hey Shun, stop staring at her," Dan whispered.

"Who said I was staring," I said louder than I meant to. Everyone started looking at us. I picked up the menu and hid my face and so did Dan.

"You guys want to order?" I heard a sweet angelic voice giggle. I took away my menu and started blushing.

"I'll have a large chicken for here please!" Dan shouted. I stared at him and he said, "I mean… I'll go to the washroom." And he ran off… typical Dan.

"Shun, do you want anything?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was wondering if you want to come over tonight," I asked. Did I just ask her that? What was I thinking?

"Oh… umm sure Shun," she replied and left. Did she just say yes? I've got to make this the best night ever. What am I saying? She's over me.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Shun just asked me to go to his house! Maybe he's not over me. Maybe I should tell him I'm not over him, but he's been around this girl named Celine a lot lately. I should just get back to work.

"Alice, table 5," Runo called. I put the cups on to a tray and brought it to table five. They were a bunch of teenagers. The ones you wouldn't want to be around.

"Hi there cutie," one of them said.

"Here are your drinks," it almost sounded like a whisper. I placed the drinks off the tray and when I was about to leave one of them grabbed on to my wrist.

"Let go please," I told them but they only grabbed my other wrist which made me drop my tray. Runo couldn't hear from here. I guess I'm on my own.

"You single?" he asked as he pulled me closer. He smelt like cigarettes. I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let go.

"No she's not. She's with me," I heard that sweet gentle voice of his except it had a tint of anger. Shun wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled his hands away from my wrist. He took the tray I dropped and held me close until we were far enough from them.

"You okay?" he asked me. I only nodded. He was still holding on to me and as I looked into his eyes, I completely forgot I was angry at him. I forgot about Fabia, his grandfather, Ren and everyone around me, until someone walked into the café. Shun quickly let go of me as he saw Ren walk in.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at Shun. He grabbed on to Shun's shirt and pushed him. Shun didn't even react.

"He was only helping me Ren," I tried explaining to him.

"He was touching my girlfriend!" he screamed at me. I turned away from him and knelt down beside Shun.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Alice came and knelt down beside me. I didn't want to fight Ren. I was still kind of surprised at the way Alice and I were just standing there like no one else was around us.

"Shun, are you alright?" Alice asked me in her sweet voice. I couldn't get over her. I couldn't move on. She's the one for me.

"I'm fine Alice," I said.

"Alice, come. He's not safe to be around," Ren yelled angrily. Alice flinched at his yelling.

"Do you mind stop yelling at her?" I asked him. I tried remaining calm. Dan, Runo, Julie and Marucho came running to us. I wonder when Marucho came… whatever.

"Hi Ren!" Julie screamed bubbly. I had to cover my ears which earned a small giggle fro Alice.

"JULIE!" Runo shouted. She was going to go grab her but Dan held her back. Alice and I stood up.

"Ren… it wasn't what it seemed like. He was just helping me," Alice told him quietly. Ren seemed to relax but I knew it was all just an act.

"I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have skipped to conclusions," he apologized.

"It's alright," she replied and went to hug him. I felt jealousy burn up in me. He came up to me and held his hand out.

"I'm sorry Shun," he said and he shook my hand. I looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I can't blame Ren from being over protective but I keep telling him that there was no need for that. I guess all boys are like that.

"Alice, you want to go eat?" Ren asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm busy tonight," I didn't want to tell him I was going to Shun's house. He would freak. We all said bye to him and I left with Shun fifteen minutes later. We were walking to his house and it was snowing. It was cold and I shivered. Then I felt a warm jacket on my shoulders.

"Shun, wear your jacket. It's cold," I told him. I was going to give him back his jacket but he kept it on me.

"It's not that bad. Besides, you're the one with the skirt," he answered. That was true. I was wearing black skirt that was above my knees. When we got to his house, we sat in his living room.

"Where's your grandpa?" I asked him.

"Oh, he's in China. He's not going to be back until January," he stated. He got out hot chocolate for me and then he went to the kitchen. I followed him.

"You want some help?" I offered. He was struggling with the carrots.

"Uhh… yeah… that would be nice. Thanks," I giggled at him and he started to blush. We were talking about random things, like how we use to. Then I accidentally cut my finger with the knife.

"Alice, are you alright?" Shun asked concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Shun, it's just a little cut," I told him. He still ran upstairs and got me a bandage. I washed my hands and he helped me put it on. Then Shun did something unexpectedly. When he finished putting on my bandage, he held on to my hand. His touch was so warm. It was comforting. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He went closer to me and we hugged. I don't know how long it lasted but I know a hug wasn't big. It's just that I haven't felt his touch in a long time. Then he stopped and let go.

"I'm sorry," he said and then went back to the kitchen.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

What was I thinking? I continued to cook, remembering her smell and soft touch. When we actually started eating, it was awkward. It was silent.

"So… umm Shun. How are you and Celine?" Alice questioned me. I didn't like Celine at all.

"I don't like her. Nothings between us," I told her. Alice seemed to loosen up. For the rest of the night, we had fun. We were playing games and eating sweets. I haven't seen Alice this happy ever since the Fabia problem. When it was about twelve, I walked her home, even though it was across the street. I said good night to her and she left. It was the best night I've had since our break up.

* * *

**Me:** Once again, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I really owe you guys.

**Alice:** It's alright!

**Runo:** Yeah, as long as there will be less Dan and more me.

**Dan:** Hey! Not fair.

**Me:** I'll make it equal. Fair?

**Runo and Dan:** Fine.

**Me:** You're starting to act like Shun now.

**Shun:** Insult!

**Alice:** *giggles It isn't that bad, right?

**Shun:** Fine.

**Me:** That didn't even answer the question. Anyways, thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes and please review and comment! =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:** Thanks to all those who had reviewed and commented last time. JazzGirl123, thanks for your idea but I already have an ending planned out.

**Dan:** Enough with the thank you. The sooner we start, the sooner I get to leave and eat.

**Runo:** Pig…

**Dan:** What did you say?

**Runo:** You heard me!

**Dan:** You should stop talking about yourself like that *smirk

**Runo:** Why you..!

**Alice:** Runo, calm down.

**Dan and Runo:** She/He started it!

**Shun:** Treat your girlfriend better.

**Dan:** At least I have a girlfriend.

**Shun:** -_-

**Me:** You will too.

**Shun:** Thanks…

**Dan:** It's Alice.

**Shun:** *blush Shut up Dan!

**Me:** Alrighty! Let's get started!

**DISLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It was time for some Christmas shopping! Julie, Runo and I went to the mall together. It was packed with people and Julie was trying something on.

"Julie, Hurry Up!" Runo half yelled at her. Julie came out wearing a long pink dress.

"You know Runo, they don't' have sales like this everyday!" Julie looked at the mirror and started admiring herself. She then walked to two other dresses and handed one to Runo and me.

"Here, go try them on," she said.

"No Way!" Runo screamed but Julie pushed her in the change room and wouldn't let her out.

"Go in Alice," she pointed to another change room.

"It's alright Julie," I told her and she pushed me into the change room. Great. Should I try it on? It was black and was strapless. It went up to my knees and had a ribbon around my waist. I walked out of the change and saw Runo in a yellow dress looking mad beside Julie.

"You look so cute Alice!" Julie squeaked loudly. Runo covered her ears and was about to explode.

"Thanks Julie. You look nice Runo," I complimented. She looked a bit happier.

"Hi guys!" someone said. We looked to our left and saw Dan and Shun. I wondered where Marucho was.

"Hi!" we all greeted each other but Dan couldn't stop staring at Runo and in the end she decided to buy the dress.

"Alice, you look beautiful," I turned around and saw Shun behind me. I started blushing like a tomato. What happened to trying to forget him?

"Thanks Shun," Then he reached into his pocket and took something out. It was a choker.

"Here, it's for you," he said. He went behind me and placed it on my neck. There was a very small diamond dangling from it.

"Shun…" I started but I didn't know what to say.

"You look wonderful Alice,"

"Thanks Shun,"

"Come on!" Julie was getting annoyed because we were spending way too much time in one shop. I ended up buying the dress after all. After that we went to the food court.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Alice accepted my choker… we might still have a chance, though I've got to wait till they break up first. Ren! I completely forgot about him. The Alice's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Oh, hi Ren," It was Ren… that's just great. I looked at Dan and he was looking at me.

"…"

"Alright, sure at what time?" I tried listening to what Ren was saying, but I couldn't hear him.

"…"

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight," Alice hung up.

"Where are you going Alice?" Dan asked.

"Oh, Ren invited me to his house for dinner," Uh-oh that's not good. We stayed at the mall for a little while longer and Alice left.

"I'm going too," I told them. They all left to go shop again.

"Shun, call me," Dan whispered before I left. I followed Alice back to her house and waited until she came out. When she did, she was in a beautiful dress with my choker on. Then I saw a car drive up her driveway and she went in. I quickly went back to my house and got my motorcycle (I'm pretending he had one xD). I followed them until they stopped at a house. They went inside together and I got off my motorcycle and went to the door to hear what was going on inside but it was silent. I called Dan and before I could talk I got hit in the head hard and fainted.

"Shun? Hello? Man don't scare me!"

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Ren invited me inside his house. When I went inside I took off my jacket and I was pinned to the wall with a knife against my throat. Everything happened so fast.

"Don't move," Ren warned. He got duct tape and taped my mouth. Then he tied my hands behind my back and feet with rope. He threw me on to the couch.

"You should have listened to Shun you know," he said. I was wrong about Shun and now it was too late to tell him that.

"It's going to be quick Alice. It's not going to hurt," Ren was going to kill me. He was actually going to kill me. He was about to stab me with the knife but stopped when the door opened. Some big buff guy walked in with Shun. I started screaming but I couldn't say anything.

"Oh, look who we have here," Ren tied Shun up the same way as me except he didn't put tape on his mouth.

"Go get water John," Ren ordered. I guess his name was John, but I didn't care. I sat up on the couch and tried calling Shun. John came back with bucket of water. Ren took it and poured it on Shun's face. Shun woke up.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I felt something cold and wet on my face which caused me to wake up. My head really hurt and I was dizzy also. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alice bound together and realized so was I.

"Hello Shun," I looked to my right and saw Ren.

"Ren…" I said the word with hatred. He only laughed.

"I was about to kill Alice until you came," Then the buff guy took out something from his pocket. It was my phone.

"I see, you were trying to call Dan. Thank you John," I glared at him.

"Let Alice go," I didn't care what happened to me.

"Not even if I tortured you,"

"No, I'd do anything for her," I looked at Alice and I saw tears forming in her eyes. John left and came back with a bat. He started hitting me with it, over and over again. It hurt but I tried not showing, for Alice's sake. Alice was trying to scream but couldn't. John kicked me and punched me and did whatever he could.

"Had enough yet?" Ren asked. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"No, let her go!" I shouted at him. John just continued and threw me against the wall next to where Alice was. She fell off the couch and tried crawling to me but Ren stopped her.

"He's going to die, just like you, but more painfully," I was attacked until I blanked out again.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I tried screaming again, but couldn't. I started to cry. Was Shun dead? No he couldn't be! Then I heard the door blast open and saw Dan there with Runo and Julie.

"Shun!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Alice!" Runo yelled and started running to me but Ren grabbed hold of me with his knife against my throat again.

"If anyone moves, I'll kill her," no one moved. I saw Dan hold his cellphone behind him and he secretly called 911. No we just had to last until then.

* * *

**Me:** Wow! So what did you guys think?

**Alice: **That was interesting…

**Shun:** I got knocked out twice? You know I'm a ninja right?

**Me:** I know. I did it just to make it more interesting =)

**Shun:** Fine… as long as it's a good ending.

**Me: **You mean as long as you and Alice end up together.

**Alice and Shun:** *blush

**Alice:** Uhh… please review everyone.

**Me:** Thanks for your support everyone and thanks for reading and reviewing and yeah! Bye see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** I am soooooooooo sorry again for not updating in such a long while. I appreciate everyone who has supported me. Once again I am so sorry.

**Shun:** If you're really sorry, just start the story!

**Alice:** Shun don't rush her. She still has to tell us what happened before to refresh everyone's minds.

**Shun:** Fine.

**Me:** Thanks

**Refreshing Your Minds**

Alright so Ren wanted to kill Alice and then he took her to his house. Then Shun followed and got caught also. Then Dan, Runo and Julie came and they called the police. So let's see what's happening now!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Ren dropped me back on to the ground and placed the knife on to the table. I slowly moved towards it. Dan saw what I was doing and tried making a distraction.

"So Ren, how about we battle," he started.

"Are you crazy?" Runo screamed at him. She read my mind. I got closer to the knife and picked it up with my hands still tied together. I slowly started cutting the rope.

"That sounds interesting," Ren probably knew it was a distraction but he didn't know for what. His companion John was out of the room at the moment so this was good.

"Are you scared Ren?" Dan taunted. He might have gone a bit too far. Then I felt my hands went loose. I quickly untied the other ropes and ripped off the tape from my mouth. I quietly snuck to Shun and heard Runo gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked in a taunting way as well, "you're scared for you boyfriend," but Runo shook her head which wasn't normal. I was beside Shun by now and I lifted his head on to my lap. Ren turned around at that moment.

"How did you…" before he could finish, Dan hit him with a chair. I screamed. Ren fell on to the floor and got back up quickly. He grabbed the bat and hit Dan.

"Stop!" Runo, Julie and I started screaming at the top of our lungs. It was useless. I ran up to Ren and grabbed him from behind. If I didn't, Dan could have been killed. He was badly injured. Ren elbowed me and I fell on to the hard wood floor. This wasn't working out for us. Ren took the knife and was going to kill me when the door flung open again. Saved by the door again (You get it? Saved by the door, saved by the bell. I don't even know if it's funny or not =P).

"Hands up!" someone shouted. I sighed in relief when I saw it was the police. It was too soon to relax. Ren pulled me by the hair and put the knife to my throat.

"Alice," Runo half yelled and he placed it closer on to my neck. I felt blood running down. I looked to my left and saw Shun still on the floor.

"I'll kill her, if anyone moves," Ren threatened. Not good… I had to talk him out of it.

"Ren, this isn't going to help you," I explained to him. He pushed the knife and I whimpered in pain. I still had to try.

"Ren, please. Whatever happened, we can sort it out. We'll help you,"

"I don't need help!" he screamed but I felt him shaking.

"Ren, relax, drop the knife," Julie tried. Runo was on the ground beside Dan. I felt the knife loosen around my throat and then he dropped it and me. I fell down not realizing what just happened and accidentally hit my head on to the wall. I felt dizzy. I saw the police come and took Ren. He didn't do anything. He just followed them into the police car. I stood up then fell but luckily Julie caught me.

"Are you alright Alice?" she asked. I nodded but then fainted.

I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I was on a hospital bed. Then a thought hit me.

"Shun…" I muttered and I sat up. Ruo and Julie were there.

"Alice," they both said surprised. I got out of bed and they grabbed hold of me.

"Where are you going?" Runo asked, desperately holding me.

"I have to go see Shun. Let go, please," I begged and when they softened I took the chance and ran. They ran after me screaming my name. Then I saw Dan in the hallway and ran to him. He had bandages on but he seemed alright.

"Alice?" he asked surprised as well.

"Shun… where is he? I panted. Dan pointed to the window and looked at the person on the bed. It was Shun. He had an oxygen mask on and bandages in places. I started to cry silently and opened the door. Dan was going to stop me but Runo stopped him before he could. I walked in slowly and sat down on a chair beside him. He still looked as brave and handsome as ever. I grabbed his hand and started crying harder. Then the doctor walked in.

"He's in a coma," he stated before I asked and I gasped slightly.

"The chances of him waking up aren't low but aren't high either," he continued and I started crying harder then ever. The doctor left and closed the door.

"Shun, please wake up. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have trusted you. I should have known you were telling the truth. I should have known a lot of things. I should have known… I still loved you," I finished. I stayed with Shun as much as I could. All day and all night, hoping that he would wake up.

* * *

**Me:** I know that was short. I'm sorry. I just had to update.

**Runo:** Have you seen Dan?"

**Me:** Nope, I thought he was with you.

**Runo:** Everyone assumes that -_-

**Me:** Thanks for reading everyone and I will update asap once again. Thanks for you support and please review and comment! =) Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Me:** Final Chapter!

**Alice:** Already?

**Shun:** You better make a good ending…

**Me:** You mean I better make you and Alice together?

**Shun:** Shut Up! *blush

**Runo:** You know Julie is never here right?

**Julie:** I am now! Let' get ready for the last chapter

**Runo:** While you do that, I'll look for Dan

**Me:** Okay then! Lights! Cameras! Action!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It's Christmas Eve and the only wish I have is for Shun to wake up. He's been in a coma for 2 weeks now. I know it's not a lot compared to some people, but I can't stand him not being in my life. I use to see him sitting there with brawlers while Runo, Julie and I worked. When I looked to the same spot, I should have been seeing him watching me. I should have known he loved me. There were all these hints but I still couldn't see it. I feel so stupid. I was bringing a tray full of food to a table when I noticed the same group of guys sitting there. I didn't want to go close to them, especially not without Shun.

"Alice, are you alright?" Runo asked concerned. I only nodded because I was too busy thinking about Shun. I haven't been eating much lately either. I lost my appetite.

"You should take the day off Alice. Go see Shun, I'll finish up and then I'll come,"

"Thanks Runo," I took off my apron and got my jacket. It was snowing outside, just how Shun liked it. I went into the hospital and gave a slight nod to the nurse before I went into Shun's room. I took a deep breath before I went in, only to find him in the same position as before. I took a chair and sat down beside him.

"Shun, please wake up. I miss you…" I hoped he heard it. I slid my hand in his and laid my head onto his chest. I could hear his heart pumping. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_In the night…_

I woke up to the sound of people talking. I rubbed my eyes and saw all the brawlers there.

"Alice, you're awake," Runo said joyfully and Julie brought me a glass of water.

"Thanks Julie. When did you guys come? You should have woken me up," I said. We all had a small party in Shun's room. It was amazing but I couldn't fully relax until Shun wakes up.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Dan suggested. They all agreed but I wasn't sure. I wanted to get back together with Shun and what if this would stop it from happening.

"Don't worry Alice, Shun won't mind," Julie read my mind. I nodded to tell them I was in. Julie started and got Marucho. She didn't exactly enjoy it. Then Marucho got Runo, which wasn't really good either.

"Can we play something else?" Marucho begged as Runo started to chase him around the room.

"That would be smart," I giggled and we just started hanging out. Then I walked out on to the balcony. (Yes, Shun's room has a balcony =))

"Alice, you should go back inside, it's cold out here," Dan said as he came out. He took off his jacket and out it onto my shoulders.

"Thanks Dan. You should do that to Runo," He blushed slightly.

"If she'll ever let me," I could only smile at that. Runo wasn't the type of person that wanted other people to think of as weak. Dan looked at me worriedly, "Alice, Shun really loved you and he's going to push himself to wake up just for you," I looked at Dan and I could tell he wasn't just trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Dan," I whispered and started to cry softly. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I guess he was trying to be a good friend, since I meant a lot to Shun. We soon went inside and I sat down beside Shun again. I took my hand in his and heard the clock beep. It was 12:00 am

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted at once.

"I wish Shun would wake up. That's all I want. I want him to know I feel horrible, I want him to know that I was wrong, I want to tell him I love him," I whispered quietly and tears formed in my eyes again. Everyone looked at me and Runo was going to come when Dan stopped her. I felt Shun's hand move in mine, but I didn't want to look up to see it was imagination for the hundredth time.

"You could tell me now," That voice. It rang in my ear and I slowly looked up. Shun was lying there with his eyes open. He looked a lot skinnier due to lack of food but he was as handsome as ever.

"Shun… Shun!" I screamed happily and hugged him. He hugged back but then his hands went loose around me and I saw him slowly closing his eyes again.

"Shun! No! Stay awake! Someone call the doctor!" I screamed desperately has everyone started to spread out and run. When the doctor came he slowly pushed us all out and we were sitting on the benches.

"How can this have happened?" I asked them. No one answered me. What if Shun died? The doctor walked out a while later.

"Is he alright?" I asked. I was so scared.

"See for yourself," the doctor answered. That usually wasn't a good thing but then I saw Shun walk out.

"Shun!" I greeted happily and ran up to him before he fell.

"Alice…" We started hugging each other and I don't know how long it lasted for.

"Good to have you back buddy," Dan said.

"He's going to regain his strength slowly since he hasn't eaten for 2 weeks," the doctor told us before he left. We all went back into Shun's room and sat on his bed, all six of us which was kind of funny.

"I missed you Shun,"

"I missed you even more," Shun told me.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

It's time for me to tell Alice how I really feel even though I bet she knew.

"Alice, I've got something…" I started but then I felt these warm lips on mine. Alice slid her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist. We stayed like that as Julie and Runo squealed.

"I love you Alice,"

"I love you too Shun," It was music to my ears. She said she loved me. We decided to go out and this time nothing will get in our way.

* * *

**Me:** I'm sorry if the ending isn't the best

**Alice:** This was great!

**Me:** You always know what to say

**Shun:** Yay… happy ending

**Me:** You're a lot happier on the inside then u sound. I would like to thank every single one of you for reading and reviewing and supporting me! I'm going to write a holiday special so I hope you'll enjoy that too when it comes out. Thanks so much! Happy Holidays! =)


End file.
